rumbladenutakufandomcom-20200214-history
Formulas
Primary Stats Samurai primary stats are improved through leveling / evolving Samurai, improving samurai Affection, upgrading Class, equiping Charms and leveling up Technologies. HP: Hit Points are the lifeblood of every unit. Formula: Base HP * (1+ HP% Charms + HP% Tech + HP% Skills) + HP Class + HP Evo + flat HP Charms + HP Artifact + HP Support + flat HP Tech + HP Affection = Total HP. ATK: Attack increases damage dealt by attacks. Formula: Base ATK * (1+ ATK% Charms + ATK% Tech + ATK% Skills) + ATK Class + ATK Evo + flat ATK Charms + ATK Artifact + ATK Support + flat ATK Tech + ATK Affection = Total ATK. DEF: Defence reduces damage taken by an attack. Formula: Base DEF * (1+ DEF% Charms + DEF% Tech + DEF% Skills) + DEF Class + DEF Evo + flat DEF Charms + DEF Artifact + DEF Support + flat DEF Tech + DEF Affection + 600 / 600 = Damage mitigation. SPD: Speed dictates the unit action order. From highest to lowest. Formula: Base SPD + SPD Class + SPD Evo + SPD Charms + SPD Artifact + SPD Support + SPD Tech + SPD Affection = Total SPD. Secondary Stats Secondary stats are improved through equipping charms, using certain formations and receiving buffs from skills C.DMG: Critical Damage determines how much damage is caused by critical hits. CRT: Critical is the chance to trigger a critical hit. HIT: Hit increases the chance to hit with certain skills. Formula: Skill HIT% * HIT% + formation HIT% + Buff HIT%) / (1+ enemy AVD%) = Final hit chance. AVD: Avoidance allows units to evade +HIT effects (Abnormal Effects) cast by the enemy. Final Damage Total ATK * %Crit DMG * %DMG Attack Skill * (DMG Mitigation) * (1+ DMG% Charm's Skill]) * (1+ %DMG Increase Buff) * (1+ % DMG Increase Enemy Debuff) / (1- %DMG Reduction Self Debuff) / (1- %DMG Reduction Enemy Buff = Damage dealt. Special Attacks Normal attacks from samurai have a chance to trigger a special attack, indicated in game by a slightly zoomed in animation. A special attack ignores all enemy defensive stats and does raw damage based on ATK and Level. The chance to hit is between 9-18% for player characters between level 1-60. Special Attack Chance = (50 + Level) / 500 + (50 + current level) Special Attack Damage = ATK * (2 + Level / 100) Support Each Samurai placed into a support slot increases each Samurai's stats in the main squad by 25% for a total of 625% effective increase in stats with 5 support and 5 squad members. It is advised to try and keep the same class of unit in a single support zone and upgrade the corresponding research. For example; Archers in ATK Support with a higher ATK research than others. This is primarily to save spreading resources too thin on tech within the early game. Abnormal Effects Abnormal refers to any negative effect. Any debuff or damage over time states are considered Abnormal Effects. Action Action refers to a samurai's' attack or skill cast which the player actively uses (Includes automode). Additional attacks such as Counter Attack do not count as an action.